


The 3 a.m. Club

by hell_oboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Smut, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_oboys/pseuds/hell_oboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 different people facing 5 different problems. One, A marriage, failing before it’s even begun. Two, Confusion, of the most daunting nature. Three, The loss of everyday life. Four, reality. Five, the future. Everything is easier at 3 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> **I am writing the first 5 chapters before I post another so you guys can receive weekly updates, so expect that to start happening at the end of January or the beginning of February.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I am really excited about this Fic to be honest, not matter how stupid that sounds, but i just like the idea’s I have come up with, so any criticism’s, thoughts or idea’s you have, I would love to hear them!**
> 
> Also for fic updates follow @helloboysupdate on twitter

The school’s hallways where overcrowded to the brim, packed with students making their way to and from their last classes of the week. It is a Friday, the day everyone savoured for its calmness and sense of happiness that was felt amongst everyone as they became increasingly excited for the weekend. As students hustled around, may stood still, some waiting for the crowd to die down before they attempted to retreat, others with no intention to head to class at all, and then, there were some, like Harry and Niall, who stood calmly by there lockers in the midst of conversation, intending to go to class, but not until  _they_  were ready. 

Harry stood weakly against his locker in front of an overly anxious Niall. All of the blonde’s movements are jittery; his hands were continually trembling and he was unable to keep still, moving from foot to foot as each minute that passed by. Harry seemed un-phased by the antsy movements of his friends as he rambled on and on, his voice laced in a tone of distress and confusion.

“So I mean, that’s what you do right? When you love someone, you ask them to marry you, yeah?” Harry pleaded for an answer to his troubling situation. Niall sighs, he understands his friends thought process, he really does, but knows it was a stupid move for him to make.  
“Harry, mate, you’re only 18, you can’t just ask the girl to marry you” He replies, hoping to help Harry make sense of the situation.  
“But I love her Niall! And she said she loved me too! She’s supposed to say yes!” Harry tried to reason.  
“You’re still in high school!”  
“So! It’s our last year!”  
“Exactly, you couldn’t at least wait until that was over?”  
And Harry grumbles unable to reply, and Niall thinks its most likely due to the fact that he knew what Niall had said was right.

Niall moved from foot to foot once again, his hands still shaking anxiously. This time, his nervous movements sparked Harry’s interest.   
“What’s got you all strung up?” He asks. His words cause Niall to notice his fidgeting and then stop momentarily, before starting up again only seconds later.  
“Oh that’s right! You’ve got that hot date tonight, don’t ya mate?” Niall smiled awkwardly at his words. He had been texting his hot date all week, and after continuous hassling from his curly headed friend about who he was chatting to, he was forced to give details about a date he had tonight. This then lead to multiple questions about the girl’s level of attractiveness to which Niall just shrugged and apparently lead Harry to conclude that she must be a stunner if Niall’s keeping her from them.

Both Harry and Niall notice that the hallways have cleared and they are among around only 5 people left, leading them to decide to make a move to their classes. Along the way, Harry doesn’t cease to hound Niall about every little detail to be possibly know about his hot date.  
“Blonde or Brunette?”  
“Uh, Brunette.” Niall replies, each answer he gives in mumbled out awkwardly, and uncomfortably. Harry nods in approval.  
“How hot is she exactly?”  
And Niall doesn’t know what to say to that one. His eyes go wide and he looks like a deer in headlights.   
“Do you think she’ll be easy?” Harry continues, ignoring Niall’s silence and the expression on his face, obviously not paying all that much attention to him.  
“You might get some tonight Nialler” Harry teases as he walks into his class, leaving Niall to continue down the hallway laughing awkwardly to himself. 

Throughout his morning classes, Niall remains fidgety and anxious, though, his nerves do seem to fluctuate between a slow tap of his finger on the desk before him to the shaking of his hands and constant movement of his legs between the times he is texting his ‘hot date’ and when he is waiting for a reply. As he sits in his last class of the morning, waiting for the bell to ring, because in all honesty he hasn’t been paying any attention today what so ever and has only become increasingly agitated, his phone vibrates once again. The name Blake flashes across his screen before he slides his thumb over it, unlocking his phone.  
Niall reads the message with a goofy grin on his face and an increased beating in his chest.

_Tonight should be fun though, don’t worry, I won’t push you into anything, I know you’re nervous._

_Thanks_  He replies, his thumbs tapping his screen slowly as he thinks of what he wants to say.  _This is sort of different to what I’m used to._

_You mean, girls._

_Yeah_ He sighs as he reads over the message.  _I mean, girls._

The bell finally rings, which emits a thankful sigh from Niall, along with the rest of the class, which had surely been bored to death as they listened to the teacher drawl on about future class projects and plans that where sure to take place during their final year. 

As Niall exists his class he is in no hurry to meet up at his usual lunch table with the rest of his mates, positive that Harry and Liam would be having a conversation he didn’t particularly want to be a part of, each comment that would escape from the two lad’s mouths would surely be as ridiculous and depressing as the other, and sure enough, as he approached the table, that was the exact conversation they where having. 

Liam looks as if he is in pain, listening to Harry complain about his situation with his girlfriend, for what has to be at least the 21st time today.  
“You’re a twat, mate,” Liam groans out. “I can’t believe you asked Toni to marry you.” Niall takes a seat aside from Harry and is immediately question by Harry once again about his ‘Hot Date.’  
“Shut up, Harry” Niall moans before turning and looking at Liam who looks, well, to put it bluntly, like shit.  
“You all right mate?” he asks his fragile looking friend, who simply grunts in reply.  
“He’s still in a crappy mood cause, Lilly ended things and all.” Harry answers for him.  
“Do we know why yet?”  
“Hell if I know” Liam interjects. “But I can tell you right now, it sure as hell wasn’t cause I asked her to marry me.” His words were short, sharp and snide, each word spoken laced with a harsh and bitter tone.  
“Where’s Zayn?” Harry queries, changing the subject, an angered look plastering his face. 

Zayn walks up to the table and sits himself down next to Liam, giving him a slap on the back, which is in not way supportive and only makes Liam wince at the pain it caused.   
“Heard my name” He states.  
“Only wondering where the fuck you were,  _again_.” Liam is once again hard and bitter with every word spoken.  
“Was in the art room” He explains, ignoring Liam’s snide remarks as he pulls out his portfolio and begins sketching away in front of the rest of the group, zoning out of the rest of the conversation and then only paying attention to the things he way define as important to him. 

Soon after he begins to sketch away Zayn’s phone vibrates with a text messages and is followed quickly by another. Stopping to read them he finds one is from Norah, his ‘girlfriend’ and the other from Louis.   
Louis’ reads.  _My place for t’night?_  He shoots of a  _sure_ in reply and gathers up all his equipment, placing it in his bag and standing up to leave, ignoring the second message he had received.   
“Where you going?” Harry calls out.   
“Lou’s” He answers, as if it was obvious. As he continues to walk away, the rest all rise to follow.

\- - - 

Harry, Liam, Zayn and Louis all sit around in the eldest living room. Louis, two years out of school and still living in the same town he despises, had recently got his own place away from his parents. Sure, it was only 3 houses down the road, and sure his mum still came over once a week to do his laundry, but it still counted, to Louis at least. Louis had finished school 2 years ago, and had every intention in moving away to some big bright city, but never really got around to it, and during that time, had found and somewhat adopted the friendship of the three guys surrounding him, as well as Niall. 

“Don’t mind it Lou, bit jealous to be honest” Harry announces, referring to the apartment they were located in, the group only having just seen it tonight.  
“’S’kay I guess” Louis mumbles out in reply. In all honesty, his flat was a shit storm, but he didn’t mind all that much if it meant he had more freedom, that he was closer to the life he wanted.  
“Might get one myself, once school is over” Harry continues.  
“Might move to the city, I wonder if Toni would like the city.” Harry thinks aloud and the rest of the group groan, sick of hearing about Harry and Toni and their relationship troubles.

After a few hours of talking, Harry crying over how Toni doesn’t love him, Liam telling him to shut up and that he’s lucky enough to still have a girlfriend, Niall arrives and glances around Louis apartment before giving him a slap on the back in approval of the place.  
As Niall enters the living room to the rest of the lads he receives a round of hoots and hollers. Harry had come to the conclusion that due to the bright red shade that was displayed on Niall’s face, that he had definitely gotten ‘some’ and that this deserved a shout in congratulations. Niall’s blush continued to creep over his face as he thought about the truth of what had played out that night, he was too nervous, too scared to even kiss the  _guy_  he had met up with. 

Within hours of Niall’s arrival, he has fallen to sleep his brain pushed to exhaustion with confusion and anxiety. Louis is on the computer in the background typing away on Google, searching something along the line of  _Postgraduate courses_ while Harry stands in the corner trying to call Toni, but only getting her voicemail, and maybe it has to do with the fact that it’s 3 a.m., but Harry insists, once again, it’s because she doesn’t love him. Liam sits in a bitter state unsure what to do with himself, next to Zayn who’s phone is constantly vibrating with calls and texts from Norah, whom he sure can wait, because nothing she’ll have to say is really so important that it can’t wait for another night, when he isn’t busy with his mates.


	2. Niall

When Niall woke up Monday morning, he was, well he was horny So after a fight with him self over whether or not he should try to ‘relieve’ himself before he ran off to school, he came to the decision, that the fact he was fighting with himself over something so trivial was a good sign that yes, he needed to relieve some tension. And with that decision, he sat up against the head of his bed and leaned over his side in order to retrieve his laptop, log into a new site of which he found the other week, while once again, questioning whether or not the feelings he was having towards men where sincere. And, they were.

Niall always felt anxious at the beginning of watching porn, maybe it had something to do with the ridiculousness of it all, but he pinned it down to the fact of how sexually uncomfortable he was. He always found himself felling self conscious when discussing the topic at hand, and then, when performing sexual activities, though only ever on himself, he would complete them without a second guess before his self-consciousness would re-appear, making him regret the actions he just enjoyed. He knew that wasn’t a normal feeling, but that was just who he was. 

As a video he had clicked on aimlessly began to load, he prepared himself by placing his laptop to the side and pulling down the briefs he had worn to bed that night. As the clip begins to play, Niall’s palm pressing flatly to his length, allowing himself to feel pleasure in the pressure.  
The video showed 2 men, who so far where only kissing, and Niall, so far was not made to feel anxious by that. However as the clip progressed on, and hands fumbled between the two bodies on screen, one man placed a finger against the whole of the other. This made Niall anxious. And hard. 

Niall had never managed to muster up enough courage to work himself with his fingers, though it didn’t fail to be a concept that turned him on. In order to relive some of the tension he had gained, Niall’s hand wrapped around the smooth skin of his dick and began to move slowly. A moan emits from the screen before him and his dick twitches at the sound before Niall’s hand begins to speed up, his thumb running over the head, collecting pre-come in order to lubricate himself as much as possible, though he still had to lick his hand before continuing. As he became more and more aroused the pace he moved his hand at was quickened, and Niall’s body began to squirm in pleasure.

Abruptly Niall’s door swung open and hit the wall beside it causing a loud bang to sound out through what he was sure would be most of the house, followed by the ambush of his brother yelling “UP! SCHOOL! WAKE! NOW!” and a sudden almost silence. Almost, because the moans from of two men fucking where still playing from the speakers of Niall’s laptop. Niall didn’t know what to do, he was frozen; lying still, with his hand wrapped around the base of his dick, feeling the throb that came from the pleasure he felt, and staring at his brother who had just walked in upon him wanking.

“Um” Greg begins, as he nervously rubs the back of his neck, as Niall finally regains movement and scrabbles to slam his laptop shut and cover himself with the blanket of his bed. “So, uh, school, you should probably start getting ready if you still want me to give you a lift.”  
“Uh yeah” Niall replies, his voice squeaky. And instantly Greg leaves, allowing Niall to be alone in his embarrassment, as he gets ready for school, which took longer then he would have liked, but a cold shower was defiantly necessary.

\---

Niall ran down the stairs of his house pulling his top over his head and dragging his backpack along on his arm as he raced out the door into Greg’s car, trying not to hold his brother up any longer. As he took his place in the passenger seat, Greg was already angled in his seat to face him, which meant he was going to start a conversation, and if it had anything to do with what had occurred 15 minutes ago, Niall didn’t particularly want to be apart of it.

“So” Greg started, his voice weak and seemingly shy. ”You like guys?” he questions softly; obviously cautious as to how Niall may react to the discussion of such a serious and confronting topic.  
“What? Why would you think that?” Niall rambles, his words blending together to form an incoherent mumble. He was sure Greg would be confronting him about how he walked in on him this morning, but did not expect his sexuality to be the topic of discussion.  
“Um, I don’t know, I mean, you where wanking to gay porn…”   
“Oh” Niall’s head cleared momentarily before anxiety began to pour back into his mind incessantly. He suddenly became overwhelmed, unsure of how to have this conversation, one he had been putting off for such a long time. As if Greg had sensed the increase in Niall’s stress levels, his hand moved from his side and gently took place on Niall’s shoulder, patting him, trying to give him some comfort.  
“Niall calm down” He spoke, his tone more assertive then before however still holding onto a tone of ease.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay if you like guys, or girls, or anything…that is legal of course, I’m not going to judge you for it”Niall let out a long breath in relief of hearing what his brother had just said to him. He was thankful that he was so understanding and accepting to something that he himself was even %100 sure about yet. But he was sure that he would be one of the select few that would accept him, due to the fact homosexuality wasn’t something majority of the people in his town understood or agreed with.  
“Um, yeah, I-I think I like guys” Niall stuttered his conformation, though the words he spoke relaxed him slightly. A smile rose upon Greg’s face and he nodded his head in acceptance before patting Niall’s shoulder once more and finishing off the conversation with a simple yet heartfelt sentence.  
“I’ll be here, whenever you’re ready to tell anyone, okay.”And with that Greg shifted his body and faced the road, pulling out from the curb and driving Niall to school.

\---

As Niall jumped out from his brother’s car he called out a goodbye before rushing through his school gates, the discussion he had with Greg earlier leaving him running late. Niall bound down the hallways rushing to his geography class, making sure not to be late because he honestly didn’t think he was in the best emotional state to deal with a teacher yelling at him. As he arrived, somehow before the teacher, he took a seat in his usual spot in the last row and to the right hand side, allowing him to sit in the sun that shone in from the window next to him he pulled his phone out and saw a message from Blake, the guy he met up with last Friday night.

_Thought I’d give you a bit of time after Friday night, I know you were a bit overwhelmed. Maybe we could meet again some other time? You’re actually pretty cute Xx_

Niall’s heart jumped in his chest and began beating rapidly. Did he have a crush on this guy?How was he supposed to know? Has he even had a crush before? Niall’s mind began racing and his heart continued to flutter as a goofy grin took place on his face. Niall’s phone vibrated in his hand, signaling another message, this time from Louis. 

_You’re still coming to the party tnight right mate?_  

Niall mumbled a string of curse words and insults to himself, annoyed by Louis for interrupting his moment of giddiness in just to message him about a party, not that he could really blame him, it’s not like he knew. Niall tapped away a reply confirming that he would be attending the party before hiding his phone as his teacher made her way into the room.

\---

Louis’ Party was no different to any other one he had held before. His place was full from wall to wall of underage drunk teenagers, of whom Niall was sure where all Liam and Harry’s friends and only knew Louis’ name due to his friendship with the two guys. There was a faint smell of smoke in the air, which contrasted the overwhelming stench of alcohol. The girls who had found themselves at the party were in dresses, which grew shorter and shorter with each drink they had as they became increasingly tarty and willing to fuck anyone who would tell them they were beautiful. The guys where all dressed in casual jeans and t-shirts, with the occasional wanker walking around in nothing but his underwear, complaining that all the beers he chugged kept leaking on his clothes and walking around with stains like that would be just plain disgusting. 

Niall, for almost the first time all day, felt comfortable. He had no worries on his mind as the beer he drank made him forget all of his problems. When Louis eventually approached him, the two did manage to get into a minor fight after Niall told him how much of a dickhead he was for hosting a party on a Monday night, but other then that, everything was good for Niall. Until Lilly, Liam’s ex girlfriend approached him, her legs wobbling wildly and her eyes droopy, obviously insanely drunk. 

Niall took hold of Lilly’s waist as she stumbled into him, making sure she didn’t fall onto her face.  
“Shit Lilly, watch were you’re going huh?” He chuckled out; easily falling back into the way he would talk to her wen she was dating Liam. Niall liked Lilly, she was an insanely nice girl, and he never failed to get along with her. When he learnt that the two had broken up, Niall was more upset about losing a friend, then about his best mate being left heartbroken. 

“Niall!” Lilly yelled her hearing clearly weakened by the amount of alcohol she had consumed. “I missed you!” She slurred, her voice still loud.   
“You to Lil!” Niall laughed out, struggling to keep the wobbling girl up straight.  
“You know what Ni!”   
“What?”   
“I always liked you!”  
“Oh yeah?” Niall’s voice lowed, unsure of where Lilly was going with this.  
“Yeah” Lilly whispered as she moved in closer to Niall, he forehead resting against his. Niall’s whole body tensed and he stood still, unsure of what to do, or how to react. From the corner of his eye Niall saw Liam staring the two down from across the room before making his way over. As Niall’s head went to turn towards Liam, ready to explain the whole situation to his best friend, his chin was grippe and turned back towards Lilly before her lips captured his own. Pushing her body back and causing her to fall to the floor, Niall jumped away from the girl just in time for Liam to take hold of him and drag him away.

Liam pulled Niall roughly behind him, making his way out the front door of Louis home and onto the driveway, away from all party guests, who still remained inside.   
“Wow, Fuck you mate” Liam spat harshly, his face inches away from Niall’s, his eyes held into a glare and his face tensed in anger.  
“My ex, really?” He continued before sighing out and taking a step back, giving Niall some space.  
“Liam, I know what it looked like okay, and I know this sounds extremely clichéd and stupid, but it was not what it looks like!” Niall franticly tried to explain.  
“What? Really? You’re going to use that stupid line? You kissed my ex girlfriend Niall! We haven’t even been apart for 2 weeks and you kissed her!” Liam yelled, pacing back and forth in front of Niall, his anger more than evident. Suddenly he stopped and faced his body towards Niall, his face stern.   
“You know what, I should have known, I mean, you two always did get on really well” Every word Liam spoke was bitter and harsh, making Niall feel extremely guilty for something he had no control over.

Looking Niall into the eye with one more harsh glare, Liam took off, making his way back inside, most likely to tell the guys what Niall had supposedly done. The thought of that scared Niall, Liam was his best friend and he would never do such a thing, so he yelled out after his furious friend, too scared in the moment to think about what he was shouting in fear.  
“Liam! I didn’t kiss her! I Promise! I didn’t kiss her! I’m Gay!”


	3. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but yes, this chapter is more of filler, and yes it is short, again, sorry. That is due to the fact that the story I am writing for Liam isn’t really as interesting as the others until further on. However, we do learn a bit about Liam’s thought process, which is necessary for further chapters. But yes, due to the short length, and somewhat slowness of this chapter, I am posting it early for you! Enjoy.

_“Liam! I didn’t kiss her! I Promise! I didn’t kiss her! I’m Gay!”_

Liam’s whole body spun around instantly, his eyes were widened to there limits and is mouth was slightly agape as he stood staring at his best friend in shock, still trying to fully comprehend what he ha just told him. As Liam looked forward at Niall all he could see was the fear in his eyes, he had never seen someone look so scared.  
“What?” Liam whispers out asking himself more so then Niall, though Niall is the one that replies.  
“I-I’m gay, well I mean I think I am, I don’t really know, I mean, how does someone even now they’re gay Liam? Like I mean for sure?” Niall’s words were loud and confusing. Every word he tried to speak came out as more of a stutter than anything, and he was visibly on the verge of tears. A gasp and a sniffle came from Niall, signaling that those tears had in fact started to fall. Liam didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t prepared for this, never saw it coming, he couldn’t even think of times when Niall showed even the smallest sign of being gay. 

“Fuck” Niall swore out harshly, his tears continuing to fall slowly as he sniffed every few seconds. “I knew you’d hate me, I knew it!” He yelled out as he pulled at his hair, turning in circles, trying to find somewhere to go before taking hold of his phone that sat in his pocket and dialing a number sloppily. As he bought the phone up to his ear, his breaths turned into short gasps, which were spurred on by his tears. Liam took in the sight of his best friend, who looked almost distraught in front of him and moved forward taking the phone from his hand and ending the call that had only just began to ring. 

“Niall” Liam began, sighing as he spoke his best friends name. The sound of Liam’s sigh made Niall wince; it made him sound pathetic and weak when his name was spoken like that. Liam’s hand took place on Niall’s shoulder before moving down to his back, pulling him in tightly into Liam’s stronger figure. Liam hugged Niall tenderly, trying to sooth his friend’s fear.   
“I don’t hate you” Liam continued. “You’re my best friend, I don’t hate you” Niall pulled away from Liam’s grasp and stood before him, staring intently at his face, taking in every word he was saying.  
“I’m just a bit taken back by it you know? I didn’t really see it coming, Louis maybe, but not you” He jokes and Niall couldn’t help but chuckle, increasing happier now that his friend had shown acceptance towards him.  
“I’ll take you home yeah?” Liam offered, and Niall simply nodded his head as he followed his best friend to his car.

\---

After Liam had dropped Niall home, he returned home himself. It didn’t take long for both his and Niall’s lack of presence to have been noticed, and within half an hour Liam had received a text from Harry asking where the two were. Liam sent back some lousy reply to Harry explaining that Niall drank too much and Liam had to take him home, leaving out all factors that involved the confession of Niall’s sexuality and the that everything he was telling Harry was a lie.

Liam kept to himself for the remainder of the night. The whole time he felt bitter towards the situation with Niall and Lilly, even if Niall was only a piece in Lilly’s game, with no understanding of what was happening. Liam’s negativity had become something of a common state since his break up with Lilly. The uncertainty of why the whole thing had happened a fuel to his pessimism. All Liam wanted to know, was why Lilly had left him, al he wanted was an explanation, because he believed it would save him the pain of creating situations in his head that portrayed her as a heartless cheater, whom had found someone better. But Liam knew Lilly, and knew that wouldn’t be the case.

In a moment of desperation and weakness Liam took hold of his phone once again. Scrolling slowly through his contact list he landed upon Lilly’s name and simply stared at the screen. What exactly would he say if he did build up enough courage to talk to her? Would he even want to hear what she had to say back? The images of Lilly drunkenly stumbling over Niall re-entered Liam’s mind and encouraged him to put down the phone. If he did call her now all he would get is a drunk and mumbling girl.

\---

The next day at School, Liam arrived late, as most of the others who had attended the party the night before, because great idea Louis lets have a party on a Monday night. Liam made way to the school’s café and took a seat at the table he would usually meet the guys. The bell for break sounded 5 minutes later and everyone soon after, arrived. Liam watched as Niall sat down next to him, his demeanor was more introverted and cautious, until Liam flashed him a weak smile in support. Harry sat across from the two rambling on about something to do with a guy throwing up on Louis’ bed last night, though Liam paid little attention, focusing more on Zayn who looked even more so out of it today then usual. He sat next to Harry looking off past Liam and into the distance, his hands constantly fidgeting, though, not with his artwork like usual. Every now and then he would fumble in and out the conversation, only giving small amounts of his attention. Liam just pinned it on the fact that it was just who Zayn was, and probably also due to Harry rambling on once again about how Toni didn’t accept his stupid marriage proposal.

As Liam looked around the table, he noticed how distant everyone looked, and couldn’t help but think to himself that maybe he should stop being pissed off with everyone because at this stage, it seemed easier.


	4. Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, so I am excited about this chapter, and this is one where I would really like to know what you think! I was very eager to write this chapter, because I know that yes the shock is very common, but the way it is dealt with isn’t usually what takes place in a fanfic. Sooo Ah! Enjoy! Anyway here is Zayn!**
> 
> Also, sorry about the long wait, I have been terribly i'll recently and it has made it hard for me to do much, including write.

At 2:35 Tuesday morning, while Zayn was still at Louis’ ridiculously planned party, he received a phone call from Norah, his ‘girlfriend’. And since it was the 5th time she had called him within the past minute, Zayn decided to answer.  
“What d’you want, I’m at Louis’” Zayn slurred slightly, he had not had much to drink, but it was enough to stark effecting his speech patterns. Zayn sobered up immensely when he heard the sound of Norah sniffing on the other end of the phone. She had been crying.  
“Norah? What’s wrong?” he asked, panicking slightly. Never in the 3 years he had known the girl, had Zayn ever received a call from a crying Norah, not that she hadn’t ever cried in those 3 years, it was just usually after they fought and she wanted nothing to do with him, meaning, she never called.  
“Zayn” Norah mumbled out, her voice weak and a quiver in her words evident with every word she spoke.  
“Can you come over- I need you to come over.” Norah quickly corrected herself.  
“Sure, sure, I’ll uh, I’ll be over in about 10 ‘kay?”  
“Mhm” and the line went dead. Zayn’s head quickly shot up from the ground of which he had found himself staring at as he spoke patiently on the phone. In a hurry, Zayn neglected to find Louis or Harry in order to inform them of his departure, and instead in a rush head out to his car and drove as fast as he could to Norah’s house.

When arriving Norah’s was waiting for Zayn outside, her body wrapped in one of her old winter sweaters in an attempt to keep her from the cold, and her eyes were visibly red due to the amount of crying she had most likely freed only moments before Zayn had appeared. Zayn was quick to remove himself from his car and make his way up to Norah, unsure of what to say, so instead questioning her saddened appearance with a soft look in his eyes.  
“Come up stairs” Norah says in a whispered tone, her voice weak and scratchy from the cries she had been weeping.

“Norah, what is it? What’s wrong?” Zayn asks worryingly as he follows Norah slowly up to her room, he figured her parents must have been out of town again because she was making no effort to hide his presence or to quiet him down. Eventually Zayn gives up and sighs at he lack of communication, opting to sit and wait on her bed instead, cause hey, he might at least get a quick handy out of all of this.

As Zayn leans back on Norah’s bed in boredom and a somewhat large amount of frustration he hears her begin to sniff, indicating that she may start crying again. Jumping off of the bed Zayn wraps his arms around Norah’s weakened figure and rests his head atop of hers as her face dugs into his shoulder.   
“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks his voice in no way comforting but more frustrated which only seems to upset Norah further.  
“Fucking hell Norah, if you don’t want to tell me what is wrong, then why am I hear?” Zayn yells as he throws his arms up in the air in anger before making his way to exit Norah’s room.  
“For fuck sake Zayn! I’m pregnant!” Norah yells, all the anger, frustration and fear she had built up inside of her. Zayn’s once hurried footsteps came to a halt, his whole body standing still in Norah’s doorway. He didn’t know what to say, or if he should even say anything at all, but he does, and it is probably the most stupid thing that has ever left his mouth.

“Is it mine?” Zayn’s words are almost as soft as a whisper, and his tone cracks at the end, a sign that he knows what he just asked and how stupid it was of him.  
If Norah had any tears left they would have all cascaded from her eyes dramatically, but her eyes were dry so she did not cry. As Zayn’s body turned ever so slowly around to face Norah, the silence disturbing him, all he saw was a look of anger gleaming through her glossy eyes. He knew it was his, why had he been so stupid to ask.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn spoke once more, this time building up enough courage to do what he should have the moment a single word left Norah’s plump lips. He pulled the, what was for now, slim figure into his chest and held her tightly in his arms, hugging her with all of his drive.  
“You’re going to the doctors right?” Zayn asked nervously, hoping that his question didn’t give Norah the idea that he was doubting her. Nodding her head against the crook of Zayn’s neck.  
“Tomorrow” she whispers, her voice muffled by Zayn’s body.

<center>\---</center>

And I suppose it would have been expected for Zayn to attend Norah’s doctor’s appointment along side her, and that’s what Norah expected too, however, that is not what happened. Instead of having a comforting hand to hold, or to rub her back soothingly as she was probed and poked by her gynaecologist while receiving intimidating and belittling stares when answering questions about her age and lifestyle, Norah sat even more tense then she had expected to sit, because Zayn was not there, because Zayn was at school hanging out with his friends once again, and forgetting about Norah, once again.

And when Zayn showed up 3 hours later at Norah’s front door, Norah was livid. She couldn’t remember why she had began dating Zayn, or why she even stayed with him, because this was a typical occurrence, him turning up whenever he want’s, never when Norah decides. And Norah can’t even think of a time when Zayn was ever there for her, just there, whispering those stupid sweat nothings in her ear that she so desperately craves. Even the other night, when Zayn held onto a hysterical Norah he still managed to fuck it all up, when all he had to do was hold her and tell her everything would be okay, even though it mightn’t be.

But Norah’s anger faded away almost instantly, when she was met with Zayn’s weakened expression, his eyes dark and droopy, signaling he had struggled to sleep and his body slumped in what almost looked like defeat. So instead of yelling, scared that it would do no harm, Norah spoke softly, her words full of pain, stinging Zayn’s ears.  
“You weren’t there”  
“I know” Zayn’s breathing was soft yet shallow as he spoke quietly.  
“You weren’t there, this is your kid, and you couldn’t even be there for one 20 minute appointment”  
“I’m sorry.” And with that Norah couldn’t help but let out a scoff. The harsh sound hurt Zayn more then he could of imagined as he watched Norah turn around and head back inside. Anger built up quickly inside of Zayn causing him to yell.  
“I’m sorry, okay! I’m scared!”  
Norah whipped around swiftly facing Zayn with a harsh glare.  
“I’m fucking scared to, Zayn!”  
“I’m sorry” Zayn whispered this time, his head tilted towards the ground.

Norah stood forward and took Zayn into her arms, holding him comfortingly. And out of caution Zayn waited a few moments before taking hold of Norah in return.  
“You’re still a dickhead.” She whispered softly into Zayn’s ear.  
“I know” Zayn chuckled out before Norah pulled back and took hold of Zayn’s hand leading him inside to bed where they both fell asleep, already exhausted.

<center>\---</center>

Zayn woke at 5 in the morning, his body wrapped around Norah’s who’s back was pressing to his chest. Zayn had never felt so warm, so comfortable before, and defiantly never around Norah. Though Zayn adored Norah, he never really allowed himself to, their relationship would often become complicated due to the fact, however, it some how always still remained in tact. And as Zayn thought about that, and what they were already going through, he rose from Norah’s bed slowly, and softly, careful not to wake her from her lightly sleeping state.

As Zayn left Norah’s house quietly, Norah woke to the feeling of a cold breeze hitting her back, and the soft sound of footsteps retreating. Norah did not bother to get up, or to roll over to check for Zayn’s presence, she knew he was not there, and that he was he owner of the fading footsteps. So instead, she lay awake in her bed, staring at the wall in front of her, craving the warmth of a compassionate body.


End file.
